Power of the Past
by markaleen
Summary: Set after Guns 'N Neuroses. Why does saying goodbye to Lilith seem particularly hard this time? One-shot.


**NOTE- All rights go to those affiliated with Frasier.**

* * *

"Goodbye Lilith."

"Goodbye Frasier."

Before closing the door to her hotel room, Lilith watched her ex-husband for a moment as he called the elevator. She smiled. There was always a certain comfort she felt when she was around Frasier. She had a hunch that Frasier felt the same comfort as she.

Indeed he did. Once Lilith had shut the door he turned and looked for a moment. He smiled himself. There was something about the night that they had just shared. It wasn't a passionate night. It was… comfortable. As he got into his car and began to drive home he continued to replay the night in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if both his and Lilith's dates being canceled was a sign. Part of him was very glad the dates had canceled, and that same part of him really wished that Lilith would be staying in town longer. Why did saying goodbye seem so difficult this time? Did he still have feelings for Lilith? True, his attraction to Lilith had never quite vanished but this feeling was different. It's wasn't so much an urge, but a deep wanting to be with her. He found himself starting to think of all the pros and cons of getting back together with Lilith but then stopped. For once in his life he decided not to completely analyze his feelings and decided to go where his heart was leading him. Before long he then found himself at the airport. He looked up which flight was leaving for Boston and then he rushed to the gate. Luckily, Lilith was fairly easy to spot… usually. Today there was no sign of her. The loudspeaker announced the finale boarding call. _Did she already get on the plane? _He wondered. There wasn't enough time to buy a ticket. With still no sign of Lilith, Frasier watched the plane take off. He must have just missed her. Maybe **this **was a sign. Lilith was the past. It was ironic how they were just talking about how the past can move you forward on one hand but on the other it can hold you back. Maybe his past with Lilith had been holding him back. It was time to move on.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Martin shouted to the person knocking on the door. When he opened it he couldn't help but be startled. "Lilith? What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving today?" he said in a panic.

"I was but there's a matter I'd like to discuss with Frasier before I return to Boston. Is he here?" she inquired.

Martin answered; unaware that Frasier had been out all night. "I think he's still sleeping. I'll go wake him up for you." He headed towards Frasier's room as fast as he could. He never was comfortable around Lilith. What made it worse was that he knew that Lilith was aware of his discomfort.

Lilith sat herself down on the couch while anxiously waiting to see Frasier again. She had been feeling the same way about him as he had for her. Though, she had been more aware of her feelings towards him since their divorce. The past few times she had seen him she really felt like the were connecting on a level they never quite seemed to have reached in their marriage. She kept telling herself that she'd never act strongly on these feelings, but she couldn't take it anymore. After the night they had shared she knew that she had to confess to him how she felt. A few seconds later, Martin cautiously came back out into the living room. "Uh… I guess his date went well last night." He stammered a bit. "He, uh, doesn't seem to be here."

"I see." Lilith said as she stood up, not bothering to tell Martin where Frasier really had been. "In that case I should be going. When he gets home would you mind telling him that I was here and that…" she stopped herself and began again, "On second thought, don't tell him I was here." She headed towards the door. "Nice to see you again, Martin."

"You too…" he struggled to say. Lilith left as Martin thought; _I don't even want to know what's going on._

Lilith pushed the button to the elevator just as it opened.

"Lilith?" Frasier said as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Hello Frasier."

Frasier continued, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way back to Boston?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I'm not really sure where to begin." she answered.

Frasier smiled, "Maybe I can help… you wouldn't happen to be here for the same reason I just tried to catch you at the airport, would you?"

Lilith smiled as well, "I'm beginning to think have been feeling the same way about each other."

"I think we just might."

With that they agreed to give their relationship another try; and this time they both knew that it would work, even if they came to a few bumps in the road from time to time. Then again, all relationships have their ups and downs. Some things from the past are best left as memories, but there are some things- some people that you just can't let go of. Those people are worth a second try. Even if it takes a while to figure it out.

The End.


End file.
